


School Sucks

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm having difficulty thinking of bloody titles </p>
<p>Sam is a grease monkey because I said so<br/>Bullies suck and I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Sucks

2000   
Sam is 15 Tyd is 17 and in his last year of high school.   
(still before both of their birthdays)

The sun, Samuel mused, seemed brighter today, warming the ground and his back as he crossed the courtyard. Truth be told it was probably just his outlook on the day and dark clothes that made it seem so, but it appealed to his more optimistic artist side to believe that the was in fact brighter today. To shower the world with its warmth and the ideal that its strength was a good omen promising a good day.

Despite his positive and poetic outlook on the day Samuel was in no way the optimistic, upbeat person this morning’s thoughts would suggest. Today was an exception to his usual ‘realist’ attitude. It had reason to be. He had recently acquired a motorcycle, this in itself was exciting, but the real joy, for Samuel at least, was the task of restoring it to working condition (Tyd didn’t know yet but having it restore and painted by his Birthday would be _the_ most awesome present ever). Not to mention the owner of the antique bookstore he worked at had let it slip that he had found a whole create of dusty, old tomes at an auction just that morning. Rare and bound to need rebinding. To say he loved his work was a gross understatement, the only thing he could legitimately claim to love more than the task of making and restoring things was his elder ‘adoptive brother’ and live in partner Tyden.

None-the-less he could ignore his usual nerdy-emo boy disposition for school to take the time to enjoy the day … and the very possible rewards of repairing and giving Tyd’s bike a new paint job...

Samuel startled and fell back on his ass as he ran into a very solid torso; his books scattering. He scrambled to collect his books and stutter an apology, as he snapped out of his slight daze. “I am So sorry, I wasn’t even looking… ” his voice faded out as he stared up at Alton, the definition of all brawn and no brain. _Why did it have to be that dick, of all people?_ he mentally groaned. “Samuel” shivers crawled down his spine at his tone, the small smirk adorning his face made his hands shake. “Alton, I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean to I swear” Alton leaned over, snatching his hand and pulling him up as he tried to scuttle away. “I’m sure you didn’t” he murmured lowly, releasing him and turning away. Samuel stumbled back in confusion, holding his books to his chest. He heard the quite snarl a fraction of a second before he felt the back of Alton’s palm and knuckles across his face.

Samuel cowered, the hand fisted in the collar of his black hoodie prevented him from falling back out of Alton’s reach. “Please let me go” he pleaded quickly; his hands hoovering at the level of his shoulders, ready to cover his face. Wide doe eyes stared up at the hateful onyx of Alton’s, terrified of the malice there.

Pain exploded in Samuel’s kidneys; stealing his breath and making dark spots dance over his eyes. The accusing growl of Alton’s voice washed over him in incoherent streams as the sharp pain of his fist punctuated the emphasis on his words. Dark spots danced over his eye and heat pulsed from the back of his head. He heard yelling and distantly registered that he sitting with his back against the warmth of the bricks. Breathing was an ordeal he didn’t want to bother with. His head hurt. So he leaned into his knees and held his head. Opening his eyes took too much concentration; so he screwed them shut tightly.

Cool hands covered his gently, a familiar voice calling him. Coaxing him to lift his chin and open his eyes. “ _Sammy_.” Calm blue eyes searched his face concernedly. “Tyd...” he smiled feebly letting his hands slip from his hair into Tyden’s light grip.

“Come on, we’ll get up cleaned up”

The curious students that had gathered watched as Samuel wrapped his arms around Tyden’s neck and let him help him to his feet. The blonde held him up as the pain burning through his stomach made his keel forward. His quiet encouragement giving him Sam something to focus on as his arms curled around his stomach.

The crowd parted for Tyden as he led Samuel away with an arm around his shoulders. A mutual feeling that he would melt them with his eyes if they didn’t.

 

“Sammy, Christ, sit up here for me,” Tyd instructed tapping the bench beside the sink. Samuel did as he was told without complaint, biting his lip to hold back a gasp. This was the first time Tyd had caught Alton picking on him, it made him wish he could be absorbed into the bench. Hide his shame and shaking hands in the cold green glass. “Chin up Sammy” Tyd whispered as he gently tilted Samuel’s head up to dab a wet cloth at the cut near his eye and spilt lip. Mentally noting that Samuel wouldn’t meet his eyes and was instead staring at random spots around the room. His fringe falling over his eyes as he did his best to keep a neutral expression. Despite the weak tremors pulsing through his body and tears starting to cloud his vision.

“It’s alright Sammy” Tyd set the cloth aside to pull Sam into his arms as he dissolved into tears. “I’ve got you,” he whispered soothingly, holding him tightly as he needs. As he always has when the world became too much and he began to panic. “I’m here,” Sam’s fingers gripped the back of his sweater securely as he hid his face against Tyd’s chest. Soaking in the comfort of his presence and scent ‘till his heart began to slow and constriction around his chest started to ease. Familiar fingers petting his hair as he calmed to stuttering gasps of breath and the tears ceased to fall.

“I’m such as idiot” Sam huffed amusedly as wiped the moisture from his cheeks, “Sam!” Tyd scolds batting his hand away to see his face. “What? I am, I’ve wrecked your shirt and made you fight cos I’m too bloody weak to fight him myself” Sam replied in a grumpy petulant manner. “Sammy, you’re not a fighter and even if you were _he was huge_ … this wasn’t the first time was it?” Sam glanced up at him nervously shaking his head slightly, “he hadn’t hit me properly before… ” Tyd frowned at him, “hit you properly? What do you mean, what did he do before?” Sam shrugged a shoulder leaning against him. “Just stupid things. Writing on and tampering with lockers and making me trip or shouldering me aside when we pass in the hall, nothing big.”   
“Sam… ” Tyd sighs with miffed affection, “Tell me if people are bothering you, I want to be able to help you” Sam lets his eyes slide closed as Tyd noses at his hair. “I don’t think they’d have the guts to bother me now… ” He smiles squeezing Tyd’s upper arm gently, feeling his self-satisfied grin. “Damn Right They Won’t~”

 

“Sammy, I know I said you could have the garage to yourself, but _what **is** that_?”Tyd asked warping his arms around the younger’s waist to peer over his shoulder. “If you don’t know what it is, then perhaps you shouldn’t be told” Sam teased, getting an annoyed and slightly offended grunt in return. “Is that how it is?”Tyd huffed, his hands snaking further around him to dig his fingers into his sides. “Tyd!” Sammy squawked in surprise giggling as he tried to wriggle free and still the blonde’s hands. “Off” Sam demanded as he managed to grab hold of Tyd’s hands, pushing them away from him. Tyd just growled possessively and clamped his arms around Sam tighter not wanting to relinquish his hold on him (or his warmth). Sam chuckled softly, resting his hands over Tyd’s and tilting his head to look at him. “Behaving?” Tyd nodded, nuzzling his neck fondly.

“I’m sort a glad you don’t know what this is yet… ” Sam started earning a confused ‘is that so’ look from Tyd. “While I’m working on this I’m going to have it covered up… and you’re Not. Aloud. To Peak. Alright?” he continued emphasising his words by poking Tyd’s hand. “Why?”  
“Because, I want it to be a surprise” Sam beamed turning in his arms, a light flush still lingering over his cheeks. Tyd exaggerates his thinking. “Please~” Sammy prompts innocently, slipping his arms around Tyd’s neck. “Alright” Tyd sighs dramatically, letting himself be ‘won over’ before leaning down to kiss the corner of Sam’s mouth as delight spread across his features.

“Thanks Tyd, you won’t regret it, I promise!” Sammy grinned buzzing with excitement, “I know I won’t… ” Tyd purred in Sam’s ear pulling Sam against him, feeling the heat radiating off his skin as he blushed darkly. “Denying my curiosity comes with a cost~” Tyd smirked at the embarrassed expression on Sam’s face as he slapped his backside, “… but that’ll wait” and sauntered off. Leaving his flustered brunette to collect his wits, wonder how long this waiting will be and deliberate whether or not to run after him.

“Damn Tease” Sam huffed returning to his work, knowing that Tyd, while leaving now, would act on his suggestions later.

 

Tyd was, to his credit, rather patient and waited several hours before returning to pester his Sammy. Even when he did return to the garage he sat on the top step and simply watched the brunette work.

He had disassembled the machine further, cleaning and restoring parts as he went. The main body was suspended at the height of the benches and the various parts Sam had been working on were placed meticulously on towels on the benches. Yet Tyd wasn’t really watching what Sam was /doing/ but the man himself; Seamlessly moving about his work space, serene and content in his work, lost in the music streaming from his oversized headphones.

_(‘What? They’re comfy and they block noise’ Sam had argued when Tyd criticized them in the store.)_

Sam’s (relatively clean) white singlet was tucked into his black skinny legs; an old black flannelette keeping him warm; hanging open to show the suspenders holding his pants up.

_(Having found that belts didn’t quite cut it in a house with Tyd {because as we know Tyd has a ‘lets dak people’ tendency [though it does has a different intent when it’s Sam]})_

“Sammy” Tyd called, standing from his step when he was finished with watching Sam work.  
“hm?” Sam hummed spinning to face him. Hardly batting an eyelash as Tyd pulled him into his space by the fronts of his suspenders. “I think it’s time to finish up here… ” Tyd murmurs in Sam’s ear slipping a hand beneath his singlet to rest on his stomach. Sam protests, “but it’s only… ” “seven?” Tyd interrupts, watching Sam’s brow crease with a frown. “Seven already?” Tyd nods amusedly as Sam sighs wrapping his arms around Tyd’s neck and leaning into him lazily. “Shower then dinner?” Sam asks, smiling up at Tyd watching Tyd pretend to mule it over.   
“Then I’m yours for the night” he adds as if to sweeten the deal. “I was hoping I could keep you for more than a night… ” Tyd purrs tightening his arms around Sam’s waist. “I’m sure that could be arranged… in the least to compensate keeping your curiosity at bay… ” Sam agrees, staring up at Tyd earnestly.  
“I think I can agree to that” Tyd smiles, letting Sam use him for balance as he leans up on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of Tyd’s mouth. “Glad we could reach an agreement. Now upstairs dearest before you get grease on your sweater.”

 

Sam is sure to detour through the lounge once he’s scrubbed clean and dressed in Pyjamas. Making sure he doesn’t make Tyd drop or lose the page of his magazine when he leans over to kiss him chastely, “hungry?”  
“hm~”Tyd agrees resting a hand on the back of Sam’s neck to prevent him from moving away. “Feel like spaghetti?” Sam asks unfazed, balancing himself with a hand on the back of Tyd’s chair.   
“Spaghetti would be lovely,” Tyd smiles kissing him firmly before letting him go and cook.

Sam brings Tyd his dinner and sits next to him while they eat, chatting contentedly, taking their dishes when they finish eating and cleaning the kitchen. Stretching out his back when he returns to the lounge.

“Sammy” Tyd beckoned him over casually, watching him smile and move up to stand in front of his armchair obediently. Staring up at him Tyd places a hand on Sam’s hip, pulling him forward gently. Sam crawls up to straddle Tyd’s lap, resting his hands on the blonde’s chest. Tyd’s plan flashes through his mind but he dismisses it. Reaching out to cup Sam’s cheek, soaking in the younger’s trust and adoration. Sam’s eyes fall closed as he leans into Tyd’s palm.   
“Love you Sammy” Tyd whispers; watching the long eyelashes flutter against pink cheeks in the moment before Sam’s eyes open. Warm chocolate-brown eyes stare up at him, shining with the kind of joy that Sam finds almost overwhelms him, filling him ‘till it’s almost painful. “I love you too Tyd… ” he smiles, slipping his arms around Tyd’s shoulders and burying his face in Tyd’s neck. “More than life itself… ” Sam breaths as Tyd curls an arm around his back, slipping a hand through Sam’s soft brown curls.

Margaret knocks on the boy’s door quietly, slipping in cautiously when no-one answers. Placing their mail on the coffee table Margaret quickly snaps a photo of the sleeping boys before retreating back to her apartment. Smiling to herself for being so sneaky she writes an email updating on the boys well being to Grace, as she promised when they first moved in. Sending the photo with the email, grinning at all the cooing and fussing she gets in return.


End file.
